Smudge
Smudge are an Australian rock and indie pop trio formed in 1991 by Paul Duncan on bass guitar, Alison Galloway on drums and Tom Morgan on lead guitar and lead vocals. Morgan is known outside Australia as a song writing collaborator of Evan Dando and his band, the Lemonheads. In 1994 Duncan was replaced on bass guitar by Adam Yee and in 1997 Pete Kelly joined on guitar. Smudge signed with Half a Cow to issue four studio albums, Manilow (1994), Hot Smoke and Sassafras (1994), You Me Carpark . . . Now (1996) and Real McCoy Wrong Sinatra (1998), before going into hiatus from late 1999. Links to Peel According to various internet sources, Peel nominated the band's 7" single, "Don't Want to Be Grant McLennan" (referencing the Go-Betweens' Grant McLennan) as his record of the week, although it is not known whether he said it on his show or was published in the music press. Nonetheless, the band did a session for his programme and got airplay by him between 1991 and 1999, before the group disappeared into hiatus. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1994-08-11. Broadcast: 24 September 1994 *The Wrong Pony / Impractical Joke / Rosedale / Ingrown Shows Played ; 1991 *16 November 1991: Don't Want To Be Grant McLennan (single) Half A Cow *29 November 1991 (BFBS): Don't Want To Be Grant McLennan (single) Half A Cow ;1992 *08 February 1992: Don't Want To Be Grant McLennan (single) Half A Cow *10 April 1992: 'Don't Want To Be Grant McLennan (7 inch )' (Half A Cow) ;1994 *15 January 1994: ‘Impractical Joke (12 inch)’ (Domino) *11 February 1994: ‘Impractical Joke (12 inch)’ (Domino) *05 March 1994: ‘Pulp (CD – Manilow)’ (Domino Records) *11 March 1994: ‘Scary Cassettes (LP – Manilow)’ (Domino Records) *19 March 1994 (BFBS): 'Desmond (CD – Manilow)’ (Domino Records) *26 March 1994: ‘Down About It (CD – Manilow)’ (Domino Records) *02 April 1994: ‘Body Shirt (CD – Manilow)’ (Domino Records) * 02 April 1994 (BFBS): Down About It (album - Manilow) Domino WIGLP7 *19 August 1994: Scary Cassettes (12" - The Outdoor Type) Domino *20 August 1994: 'The Outdoor Type (12")' (Domino) *27 August 1994: ‘Scary Cassettes (CD – Manilow)’ Domino *27 August 1994 (BFBS): Scary Cassettes (12" - The Outdoor Type) Domino *03 September 1994 (BFBS): The Outdoor Type (12") Domino RUG24T ;1995 *04 March 1995: Coal Surge (LP - Hot Smoke And Sassafras) Domino *11 March 1995 (BFBS): 'Coal Surge (CD-Hot Smoke And Sassafras)' (Domino/Half A Cow) ;1996 *02 November 1996: 'Mike Love Not War (LP-You, Me, Car Park, Now)' (Half a Cow) *16 November 1996: ‘Caller Are You There? (CD – You Me Carpark...Now )’ Half A Cow ;1998 *24 November 1998: Yah We Are Cruel But We Have Our Agenda (CD - Hot Potato) Half A Cow *29 November 1998 (BFBS): 'Ya We Are Cruel But We Have Our Agenda (CD-Real McCoy, Wrong Sinatra)' (Half A Cow) *10 December 1998: Breadcrumb Trail (LP - Real McCoy, Wrong Sinatra) Half A Cow ;1999 *14 January 1999 (Radio Eins): Breadcrumb Trail (album - Real McCoy, Wrong Sinatra) Half A Cow External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists